ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story Vilgax: Now, where are you? (Vilgax looks around, seeing several Swampfire Bioids.) Show yourself! Swampfire: If you say so. (Vilgax turns, and is hit by a fireball. Vilgax resists, and looks around, trying to find Swampfire.) Swampfire & Swampfire Bioids: Swampfire! Vilgax: Ingenious. Perhaps I underestimated your intelligence. (There was silence.) Smart enough to not respond. In that case. (Turns dial on Warmatrix, and slaps it down.) NRG: I’ll tear through every one of you! NRG fires a radiation beam, melting and destroying a series of Swampfire Bioids. He fires more radiation beams, tearing through several Bioids. He’s then hit by a fireball from behind, and he turns, facing a group of Swampfire Bioids. NRG then places his hands on the ground, releasing a stream of lava at the Bioids. One Swampfire jumps and dodges, the others being destroyed. NRG: Got you now! NRG fires his radiation beam, and Swampfire hits the Omnitrix symbol. Desert Storm is hit by the radiation beam, and his body breaks apart, spread across the ground. The sand then travels around the ground, and gets under NRG’s feet. Then, the ground breaks apart, as NRG is trapped in a sand pit. NRG: Let me go! Desert Storm: You’re joking, right? (Desert Storm then raises his arms, grabbing NRG’s arms. NRG superheats his armor, and breaks an arm free. He then hits the Omnitrix.) Way Big: Way Big! Way Big’s right foot crushes several Swampfire Bioids, while his left foot is trapped in the sand pit. Way Big goes to raise his foot, when Desert Storm wraps around it. He then pulls, and forces Way Big to fall backwards, crushing a large portion of the Bioids. The fall releases a dust cloud, and Gwen raises a mana shield to protect her and Kevin. Kevin: Of course John defeated Way Big. Way Big is moaning on the ground, and he reverts. Desert Storm reforms, and reverts. John: Ready to give up? Vilgax: You are always so cocky, as if you know you’ll win. But I have a new alien, unlocked by Albedo. The form of a Dragon. Vilgax slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into a large, black dragon. His stomach is green, as are the insides of the wings. He has a long snout with razor sharp teeth. He is as tall as Ultimate Humungousaur, with the Warmatrix symbol on his chest. Diagoneir: Free! I am finally free! John: That form. It looks just like Diagon. Diagoneir: (In Diagon’s voice) You catch on fast, John Smith. Back when I controlled the Ultimatrix, I merged my own essence with the Dragon DNA. Now, I will take my revenge, and claim this dimension for my own. Diagoneir opens his mouth, firing a fire laser at John. John raises a mana shield, which breaks instantly, hitting John and knocking him down. Diagoneir: Now, to leave this foul place. (Diagoneir extends his wings, and jumps, taking to the air. He flies straight up.) Julie’s gauntlets expand, as she catches Upgrade in battleship form. Sunder then places his magnet gun right on its eye, and it reacts, as it turns into purple light. It flies to the side, and returns to the Warmatrix as Diagoneir flies by. Julie: Diagon! Come on Ship! Ship: Ship! Ship! (Julie then flies after Diagoneir.) Sunder: Great. On the ground, John gets up, and looks up into the air. He sees Julie chasing Diagoneir. John: Not good. (Activates Omnitrix.) Give me something good. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Crashhopper: I can work with this. (Activates Omnitrix.) Gwen! Meet me in the air! (Crashhopper then bends his legs, and hops into the air, taking great distance.) Yahoo! Gwen looks up, seeing Diagoneir. She then sees Crashhopper flying through the air in her direction. Gwen: So that’s his plan. Kevin! Hold on! Kevin: Hold on to what? Whoa! (A mana platform forms underneath them, and Gwen swings her arms up. The platform rises rapidly, forcing Kevin to lying flat on it. Crashhopper then stops ascending, then falls towards them.) Crashhopper: Kevin! Send me up. Kevin: (Getting up) What? Huh? (Sees Crashhopper falling towards them.) Got it! (Kevin’s fist grows to a large size, as Crashhopper lands on it. Kevin swings his arm, as Crashhopper hops, the shockwave knocking Kevin down.) Go get him! Sunder is flying after Julie, when he sees Crashhopper approaching. Sunder: Never a dull moment. (Sunder draws his axe, as Crashhopper lands on it. Sunder swings his axe, as Crashhopper hops, going even higher.) Crashhopper: Almost there. (Crashhopper then approaches Julie, who was falling behind.) Julie! (Julie turns, seeing Crashhopper. She then catches him.) Julie: I hope you know what you’re doing. (Julie throws Crashhopper at Diagoneir, who hits him in the head with his horn. Diagoneir is distorted, and the two begin to fall.) Diagoneir: Do you think this will stop me? I can fly and you cannot. Crashhopper: Hm. Good point. (Hits Omnitrix.) Granodite: Granodite! Granodite extends his mana hair, which wraps around Diagoneir. Granodite pulls Diagoneir in, and grabs him. Granodite then slams Diagoneir into the ground, the impact shockwave destroying Bioids. Diagoneir gets up, throwing Granodite off him. Granodite catches himself, and fires a mana blast at Diagoneir. Diagoneir takes it, unaffected. Diagoneir: You think you’ve won, John Smith? You seem to have forgotten something. (Diagoneir twists the Warmatrix, then hits it. The handful of Swampfire Bioids turn into Gravattack.) Gravattack Bioids: Gravattack! (The Gravattack Bioids raise their arms, which glow blue. Granodite is pushed to the ground, and he looks up, and sees Gwen, Kevin, Sunder and Julie all falling towards the ground.) Granodite: Guys! (Granodite tries to take to the air, but is pushed down.) Diagoneir: I know your weakness. Your friends, and more importantly that girl. Their deaths will destroy you. Granodite: Not if I have something to say. (Hits Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! XLR8’s visor goes down, and he runs forward. The gravity doesn’t push him down, as he runs to get underneath his falling friends. He arrives, and starts to spin, creating a tornado. Then, the pressure hits him hard, and is pinned to the ground. XLR8 tries to get up, but can’t get up. He looks up, seeing his friends rapidly approaching. XLR8: Come on Omnitrix! Give me something to save them! XLR8 hits the Omnitrix, and he turns into a cloud, with a smily face. His body is a whitish grey, and is about the size of Stinkfly. His appearance is poofy. Cloudnine: A cloud? This better work. Cloudnine then inhales, and his body rapidly expands, his size equaling a full grown Humungousaur. Gwen, Kevin, Sunder and Julie land on him, and bounce up slightly, as if hitting a trampoline. They then slide down his body. Kevin: That’s new. Cloudnine: Yeah, well. (His mouth opens, and air rushes out of Cloudnine like a balloon, as he flies around as he deflates. When he stops, he was about the size of Jury Rigg.) Gwen: What happened? Cloudnine: (In higher pitch) How should I know? (In a few moments, his body changes back to its original size.) Diagoneir: Clever. But how does your new alien handle this? (Diagoneir uses his fire laser, and Cloudnine inhales, expanding again. The laser hits him, and his body pushes in from the attack, it not piercing. Cloudnine’s body then bounces back, firing the laser into the distance.) Cloudnine: How do you (Air rushes out of his mouth, as he deflates. He continues his taunt in a high pitch voice.) like that? (Cloudnine goes back to his original size, and he reverts.) John: Vilgax! Fight him! You’re too strong minded to be controlled by this beast. Diagoneir: (Laughs) The same trick won’t work twice. He can’t hear you. John: But he can still see me. (John flashes back to when he was on Galvan Prime.) John: Right, Vilgax. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Azmuth: Depends on what you want. John: I want you to unlock the DNA of Vilgax’s species. Azmuth: A Chimera Sui Generis? Why in blazes would you want that DNA? John: I want to fight Vilgax on even ground, as the same species. Other than that, the idea is an instinct. Azmuth: And we know how your instincts have served in the past. Very well, but be careful. John activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. He turns into a Chimera Sui Generis, with a humanoid green body with an octopus head, with several tentacles hanging by his chin. He has a light green suit on, different from the color of his skin. His muscles aren’t as big as Vilgax’s, his arms and legs being skinny. Davy Jones: Davy Jones! Davy Jones jumps at Diagoneir, and punches Diagoneir in the face. Diagoneir recoils back, head butting Davy Jones, knocking him to the ground. Diagoneir then fires his mouth laser, which Davy Jones takes with ease. Diagoneir swings his tail, hitting Davy Jones and sends him through a Gravattack Bioid. Davy Jones jumps again, punching Diagoneir in the chest, knocking him down. Davy Jones lands on Diagoneir, and touches the Warmatrix. Diagoneir: Fool. The lock is on this device, preventing others from the user from using it.(Diagoneir gets up, punching Davy Jones off.) Davy Jones: So that won’t work. In that case, I’ll need Upgrade. (Hits Omnitrix.) Alien X: Alien X! (Diagoneir uses his fire beam on Alien X, which does nothing.) End Scene John, Bellicus and Serena are floating in Alien X’s dimension. John: Really? I didn’t want this form. Bellicus: The feeling is mutual. How do you think we feel when you come in and order us around? Serena: Now, now, Bellicus. Let’s give the kid some support. What is it that you need, John? John: I need to remove the Warmatrix from Vilgax. If it’s off him, Diagoneir will go back into the Warmatrix, and Vilgax will be freed from it. You could also knock Vilgax out as well. Serena: Seems pretty simple. Bellicus: Why not use another alien for that? John: I got you guys instead. Alien X releases a pulse wave, which hits Diagoneir. The Warmatrix beeps, and times out. Vilgax falls to the ground, out cold. The Gravattack Bioids revert to their robot form. Alien X then reverts. John: (Catching the flying Warmatrix) By the authority of the Plumbers, I place you, Vilgax, under arrest. Sunder: Didn’t think you were a Plumber anymore. John: I expect Tack has talked with Grand Magister Labrid to get me reinstated by now. Azmuth: Not bad, John Smith. (Azmuth teleports in.) You possibly saved the galaxy from Vilgax’s wrath. As a reward, I am offering you to wield the Warmatrix. John: You’d let me keep it? Azmuth: Yes, but the Omnitrix will have to be destroyed. Only one version of the Omnitrix should exist at any one time. (John looks seriously at the Warmatrix in his hand.) John: Warmatrix, Self Destruct in 10 seconds. Command code 000-destruct 0. Warmatrix: (In Phantom’s voice) Self Destruct mode initiated. In 10, 9, (John throws the Warmatrix, it landing by a Bioid.) 3, 2, 1. (The Warmatrix blows up, destroying the Bioid.) John: (Smiling) I prefer the original. Azmuth: I am proud of you, and thank you for your services. (Azmuth teleports away.) Julie: John! (Julie runs up, hugging John. John gives a half-hearted hug back, and Julie breaks away, concerned.) What’s wrong? John: Julie, I still think that we should stay separate. The evil I’ll face will just get stronger, and I don’t want you hurt, by them or me. You need to move on, find someone else. Julie: You really don’t get it, do you? I love you, John. I will wait for you as long as I need to. John: But, that day may never come. Julie: You are a hero that can do anything you set your mind to. If you desire it, then that day will come. (John smiles back.) Sunder: Oh, just kiss already! (John and Julie look at Sunder, who was standing impatient.) I have better things to do than watch you two skirt around each other. John: (Intrigued) And what do you have to do? Sunder: With the reward money I got for the Senator, I have enough to retire. That with Argit’s ship, I won’t have to work another day in my life. John: Thank you for all your help Sunder. With this, I owe you some. Sunder: No, we’re even. John: No, I owe you. Sunder: You want to fight over it? Winner is right. John: You honestly think you can beat me? Sunder: It’s been years since we’ve fought. And I’ve been preparing for this. (Sunder moves back, kicking a Bioid away.) John: You’re on! (Activates Omnitrix. Julie clears her throat, and John turns to see her standing angrily.) Oh, right. (John goes over, and kisses her on the lips. She kisses back, and they hold for a moment. They break, and they are smiling. John runs at Sunder, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Character *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Sunder *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Bioids *Diagon (controls Vilgax) Aliens Used by John *Swampfire *Desert Storm *Crashhopper *Granodite *XLR8 *Cloudnine (first appearance) *Davy Jones (first appearance) *Alien X (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) Used by Vilgax *NRG *Way Big *Diagoneir (first appearance) Used by Bioids *Swampfire *Gravattack Drones by Vilgax *Upgrade Trivia *Diagon returns in the form of Diagoneir. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate form used in this two part episode. *In the first part, Vilgax uses several aliens and John uses only a handful. The second part, John uses several aliens, and Vilgax uses only a handful. *The Warmatrix is destroyed. This ends the story of the "Phantom Watch". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc